


Didn't Mean To

by MissBookworm1704



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating Someone's Ex, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBookworm1704/pseuds/MissBookworm1704
Summary: Parvati confesses something. Drabble.





	Didn't Mean To

Parvati shifted uncomfortably. Padma gave her a disgusted look.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Parvati blurted out. The two were sitting down on the couch in Parvati's flat.

"I didn't mean to date your ex. It just happened." Parvati confessed.

"What do you mean, it just happened? Things like that don't normally 'just happen'!" Padma yelled. "Explain to me how it 'just happened'!"

"Well, Lavender had set me up on a date. She wouldn't tell me who, but as it turns out, she set me up with Dean Thomas. We both got bored after some time and I just happened to run into Terry. We ended up talking, and as it turns out, we have a lot more in common than we thought. We met up for coffee last week, and that's when he asked me to dinner. I'm so sorry, Padma." Parvati explained. Padma sighed, then turned towards her twin.

"Parv, it's fine. I forgive you. But, I'm warning you, he will make you fall in love, then leave you in the dirt. Please remember that. I don't want you getting hurt," Padma said, hugging her sister.

Three months later, they're back on that same couch. Parvati's crying into her sister's shirt because she's been cheated on.


End file.
